


Mirrored Mall (omorashi)

by ShyBay33



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Friendship, Furry, Gen, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyBay33/pseuds/ShyBay33
Summary: After stepping through a sort-of portal with her best friend mudkip, a pikachu finds herself unable to locate an appropriate spot to relieve herself.
Kudos: 1





	Mirrored Mall (omorashi)

The two of us were walking around in the mall together. Pichanu was enjoying herself; but, being the loner that I was, I was annoyed by all of the others. Unimportant things aside, lets look at what happened. Pichanu and I were going around on our own business when this very odd looking mirror caught our eyes.

“Wow. Pichanu, this is one weird looking mirror, isn't it?” I said  
She turned around to look. “Yeah it is... Everything in it is all... weird colored... and why can't we see ourselves in it?”  
“There's something very off about this.”  
“It's probably nothing special. Somebody probably just painted a picture like the mall and put it there to trick people.”  
“I guess that that's a possibility...”  
“Can we get going soon, Bay? I feel like I need to take a tinkle.”  
“Yeah. One more minute or so.” 

We both gave curious glances at the mirror and each other. After some time, I tried to touch the mirror, but my paw just went right through it! 

“Oh no! You were wrong, Pichanu! There is something off about this mirror!”  
“Please don't touch that! It could be dangerous!”

I decided to ignore her and walked casually into the mirror as if it was a normal thing to do. Pichanu was horrified that I did that, but was too worried about me and went through it after me. Both on the other side, a whole new world opened up to us.

“Whoa! This is so cool! It looks like a weirdly-colored, mirrored version of the mall!” I said.  
Pichanu was very cautious though. “This looks dangerous though! We should just go back through the mirror!”  
“Aww. But what would be the fun in that?”  
“I want you to be safe, Bay!”  
“I know, but I've made my choice. I want to explore this and you can't stop me from doing so.”  
“But I'm scared for you, Bay!”  
“Why don't you just go back home for now? I'll be back when I'm done.”  
She looked really scared, but slowly said “I... can't... leave... you... Bay. I... I at least won't let you go alone!”  
“So, you're saying that you'll come with me?”  
“... I guess...”  
“Pichanu, I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to do.”  
“But... I'd rather be with you than go home...”  
“That's sweet of you. I'm going now; are you coming?”  
She said in the weakest, most scared voice “Yes.”  
“All right! Let's go then. Don't you worry yourself. I'll keep you safe if anything happens.”  
“I know... You always stand up for me, but I still get scared sometimes.”  
“That's okay. Let's just get going now.”  
“Umm... okay.”

We walked out of the shop that we were in into the main area of the mirrored mall (that's what we dubbed it). It was surprisingly empty, but we didn't pay any attention at the time. I held Pichanu's hand to make her feel better. Getting outside of the shop, something was VERY off.

“Hey... Is it just me or is there literally NOBODY else here.”  
Pichanu looked around as well. “I don't see anybody either!”  
“See? This is nothing to worry about! There's not even anyone else here!”  
“Well... I guess that helps me to feel a little bit better.”  
“Good! Now then, where do we explore first?”  
“Umm... How about we just walk around the main area of the mall for now?”  
“Sounds good! Let's do it!”

We walked out toward the central part of the mall. We found a fountain there, but still nobody around. Not even a single coin in the water.

“It's so weird that there's just nobody here, isn't it, Pichanu?”  
“Yeah. Where is everyone?”

I took one more look in every direction to check for others—nobody; then, I got a devious idea. 

“Hey, Pichanu, what's the one thing that you would want to do in a mall if nobody else is around?”  
She suspected that I was up to something. “What are you getting at, Bay?”  
I hopped up onto the side of the fountain. “Do you see yet?”  
“I have no idea what you mean, Bay.”  
“Here. I'll show you then.”

I lifted my leg towards the fountain giving a little “whee” as I did. Pichanu then knew exactly what I was up to. I started peeing into the fountain water. Pichanu didn't like that, but she knew that it was pointless to try to stop me. She just nervously looked around to make sure that I wasn't seen, but still, nobody. I fully relieved myself into the fountain and then jumped back down to Pichanu.

“See? Nothing to worry about!”  
“Ugh! Bay, you just reminded me that I have to pee myself!”  
“Oops! I forgot that you said that you needed to go!”  
“I kinda forgot as well, but now I feel it again!”  
“Well, as long as there's no one here, I don't see a need to hold it. You can just go where ever you want to!”  
“That may be fine for you, Bay, but I'm not comfortable doing that. I need a bathroom.”  
“Okay. I understand. There's got to be one here somewhere. It's a mirror, so the bathroom should be in the same spot as the real mall.”  
“Yeah! Good idea! Did you see one?”  
“No. I was hoping that you did.”  
“Ugh!”  
“Hang in there, Pichanu. We'll get you relief soon enough.”  
“Let's just go find the bathroom.”  
“On it!”

We embarked on a great search to find a bathroom in the mirrored mall. We didn't have any luck though. Searching all around, there just couldn't seem to find one. Pichanu was getting more desperate by the minute.

“Where the heck are all of the restrooms? What is this place?”  
“I don't know, Pichanu... Oh! I have an idea! Let's head back out into the main area of the mall. There should be a map there that will show us where it is.”  
“That's a good idea! Let's do it!”

We went back to near where the fountain was; and, surely enough, there was a map.

“All right, so all we have to do now is find a bathroom on this map, find it in the mall then and then have you relieve your bladder. Sounds simple enough!”  
“Let's hurry! It's starting to hurt me!”

I could tell because she was pushing her paws down on her crotch sometimes. We scoured the map for a few minutes, but something painful became evident.

“Umm... Pichanu,.. Is it just me or is there NO bathroom on this map?”  
“I don't see one at all!”  
“What if there really isn't one then?”  
“What do we do then?”  
“...Let's just head back into the real mall. We'll get a bathroom there hopefully.”  
“I don't know what else to do at this point! Let's go!”  
“...Umm... do you know where the mirror was?”  
“You weren't paying attention either!?”  
“No... What else did you expect from me though.”  
“Ugh! I definitely can't hold it long enough for us to search the entire mall!”  
“The longer that we wait, the worse, so let's get on finding it!”  
“Let's hurry!”

We went around checking from store to store. All that we found was bare shelves and eerie silence. Store after store, we had no luck. Pichanu was having a hard time walking straight because she was holding her bladder as to not burst on the spot. We eventually found ourselves in some kind of shoe store probably when Pichanu just couldn't go on. 

“Bay, I can't take this anymore! Even if we did make it back to the real mall now, I don't think that I could even make it to the bathroom then!”  
“Umm... Well, there's always one last option: just pee where you're standing now.”  
“I know... I really didn't want to do that, but I'm willing to go just about anywhere at this point!... I'm gonna do it!”  
“Okay. Only I'll see you, and you know that you can trust me.”  
“Completely! All right... here I go.”

She bent down and assumed her squatting position. I stood and waited for a little bit while she groaned, but nothing came out. 

“I-I can't do it! I'm too afraid to! This doesn't feel right!”

She was still reluctant to go but I felt bad for her and wanted her to be relieved. To help her go, I got behind her and tickled her feet. She jerked away in response. In doing so, she put less focus on her bladder and some spilled out. Feeling the pee that had escaped her, she quickly bent back down and let the rest of the pee start to flow out. As it left her, it splashed down onto the floor and into the carpet in an ever growing puddle. Despite still being nervous, I could see her calming down out of relief. I walked up alongside her and I put my leg on the back of her neck to help her to calm down as well. We both just stared at each other for a little bit while she peed until she spoke. 

“Well... I guess that I'm really doing this...”  
“Have no shame, Pichanu. Let it all out. Everything is going to be fine.”

She let out a long sigh as the last of her pee flowed out.  
“Feel better, Pichanu?”  
“Much better! Thanks for giving me a little nudge, Bay. I don't know how long I would've taken to start on my own.”  
“No problem! It's what friends are for! I want you to feel good because it makes me happy to see you happy!”  
“Me too!” She looked down “... But then again, what about the spot that I just made? What if somebody finds it?”  
“Ahh. That's nothing to worry about. Even if somebody does find your pee there's no way that they can prove that you did it.”  
“Yeah, good point! You know, I really love you, Bay! You're always there to support and help me!”  
“You are a good friend as well! You understand that I have some issues and you're very patient with me. I love you too!”  
“You're a good friend! You just needed someone to understand you! How about a hug?”

I nodded and then we got locked into a hug together. I rubbed my cheek into hers and she did the same thing to me. We loved to do that. She started to purr. The sound of her purr just melted me away into happiness. Both of us were in bliss with each other. We cuddled for probably ten minutes before we calmed down and let go of each other.

“We should get out of here now, don't you think?” she asked me.  
“Sure. Let's get going.”

We walked back out to the center of the mall first. We were looking at the fountain again when something hit me.

“Hey, Pichanu. Are you feeling what I'm feeling?”  
Just then, her belly made a noise. “I'm actually feeling like I kinda have to poop now...”  
“Wow! You ARE feeling what I am!”  
She laughed. “You too, Bay!? Well then, I guess we should find a place to go then.”  
“How about the fountain?”  
“Poop into the fountain!?”  
“Sure! I'll stand next to you and we can both go together!”  
“All right. I trust you, Bay. Let's poop.”

I nodded at her. We both hopped up onto the rim and bent down next to each other with our butts aimed at the water and we both began to poop. While going, I put my paw up against Pichanu's and she nudged me very lightly as well. I was done before her, but stood on the rim with her waiting for her to get done. It didn't take long that she was done as well and we got off of the fountain's rim. 

“Done and done!” I said. “Nothing else to worry about.”  
“I'm so glad to have a friend like you, Bay! With you around, I feel much more comfortable to do things that I need to do even if I don't want to. You're very friendly in your own, unique way.”  
“I'm here to support you, Pichanu! I know that I'm really weird, but you even respect me for that. Because of my nature, I don't bond easily, but you were willing to give me a chance and now we're great friends! ”  
“Aww. You just needed someone to understand you, Bay! You can be grouchy quite a lot, but, deep down, you're still a great mudkip!”  
I sighed. “Oh, Pichanu... Always trying to make me feel better. I'll never get to meet another friend like you in my life!”  
“I'll always be there for you, Bay! Let's go home now!”  
“Lying on the couch with you sounds extra nice right now. Let's go.”

We went back on our search for the way out. Looking in store after store, we eventually found the mirror again and went back to the real mall. I didn't want to be a bother so I didn't say anything, but then my stomach growled, giving away that I was hungry.

She laughed when she heard me. “You sound hungry, Bay!”  
“I guess so...”  
“Let's get a snack before we head back, okay?”  
“Sure... Soft-baked pretzel?”  
“Sounds delightful! Let's get one!”

We both got our own pretzel and sat up against each other on a bench as we chowed down on them. It was a satisfying treat. I playfully nudged Pichanu every now and then and she would nudge me back. The pretzels were gone before we had hardly even noticed. Pichanu laughed again.

“Well, it looks like we were both pretty hungry, Bay!”  
“I don't even feel completely satisfied yet...”  
“Me neither... but I still don't feel like I could eat another entire pretzel.”  
“Me neither. How about we get one and split it?”  
“Sure! I trust you enough, Bay!”  
“Sweetie!”

We got one more pretzel and sat back down on the bench in the same way as before and took turns biting off pieces of pretzel from our side. I was leaning against Pichanu out of affection because I was so happy after all that happened today. She just giggled and patted the back of my head. She knew that I liked that. The two of us finished off the last of the pretzel, but I ate a bit more of it than she did. 

“You all filled up, Bay?”  
“I'm soo full now...”  
She giggled again. “Good! Should we go home now?”  
“Yes. I feel like I could even take a nap now...”  
“Ooh, that's rare for you! I ought to hop in bed and take a little nap with you as well.”  
“Off we go then!”  
“Roger!”

We left the mall and returned home. I was feeling quite tired by now. It didn't take either of us very long to pee again and then jump in bed. We snuggled up tightly and I started to pet Pichanu. I liked to pet her when we rested together. She soon began to purr loudly. I eventually spoke again. 

“Everything is okay now. Our problem passed, we can rest easy now.”  
“And that I will. And I also just love it when you pet me!”  
“I know that you do, sweetie. That's why I do it.”  
“Sometimes I feel a little awkward when you call me sweetie, but I know that you're only being affectionate.”  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“No. In another sense, I really kinda like it too.”  
“Well, I'm glad. Let's have a little rest now, shall we?”  
“Of course, Bay. Have a nice nap!”  
“You too, Pichanu.”

I slowly stopped petting her and rested, her purring slowed and eventually stopped as she relaxed as well. She later let out a large yawn. I thought that it was cute and moaned a little bit in response. That made her drowzilly giggle. She knew that I often moaned when I was happy so she liked it when she heard that, much like I loved the sound of her purr. We were such good friends, and we would love each other always. Snuggled up tightly and comfortable, we both drifted off into a nice, little nap together.


End file.
